LoVe Conquers All
by Craziieass
Summary: AU...what if meg had her baby and didn't die? A little OOC.. LoVe of course!
1. Chapter 1

LoVe Conquers all

This was my first fic...please review ty

Chapter 1

Veronica sat in the quad, alone, at lunch. No Wallace to keep her company. Her gaze was on Logan. The past few days have been a blur for her. Her face still slightly puffy from all the tears. She watched Logan sitting at his usual table with his usual friends. She drifted off and found herself reliving the past 72 hours.

It was Friday, and after spending a couple of house at the office she went to see Duncan to talk about Meg & their newly discovered love child. She walked into the hotel room, seeing something she couldn't believe. A not-pregnant Meg sitting on his lap as they made-out. Logan came in shortly after. Not looking he bumped into Veronica.

"Damn it," he breathed as he look at Veronica. His gaze went to what she was gaping at. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Duncan wouldn't do this to Veronica?' he thought.

"What the hell are you doing Duncan?" Logan yelled. Duncan wasn't listening, too focused on Meg. Veronica was still unable to move. She couldn't think at all. Logan pushed past her and pulled Meg off of Duncan.

"Man, what are you doing?" then Duncan look at the door to see a stunned, teary eyed Veronica. She was gone, lost for the time being. Logan ran to her.

"Veronica, look at me" he shook her, but she just blinked. Logan didn't know what to do. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Veronica, you need to talk to me" he focused on her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Did I actually just see Duncan and Meg together?" she broke down in tears. Logan held her close. He wanted to protect her all over again.

"I'm sorry baby" he said like they never broke up. All the problems they had disappeared. All the times she hurt him and he hurt her didn't matter. She looked up at him, re-playing his last words. She was amazed that he would say that. She didn't know what to say. She broke from him and ran, ran for from the Neptune Grand.

"Veronica...um Veronica?"

She heard her name and opened her eyes. Surprised to see a blonde cheerleader standing in front of her.

"Meg, what do you want?" she asked coldly. Logan looked on cautiously. He hoped Veronica would see he still cared. Veronica looked over at him and smiled. They shared a moment like they used to. He felt warm all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends again" she sat down across from Veronica.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening Meg, sorry" she felt the tears roll down before she could control them. Logan ignored what Dick was talking about and walked over to her. He sat down next to her placing his arm around her. He rubbed her arm and whispered "its ok baby" over and over. Everyone was amazed, even Duncan. Meg didn't want to hurt Veronica, she went back to the table with Duncan. Veronica rested her head on Logan's shoulder. Amazing how quickly she can feel safe with him. She went back to the weekend.

Saturday was a difficult one. She spent it crying and eating as much ice cream as she could get her hands on. Her phone rang with various people. Duncan who left insincere apologies on her voice mail. Meg who left weepy from the heart ones. Logan who just left funny message to make her smile. He knew just what to say to make her laugh. It had been so long she'd thought he'd forgot about her likes and dislikes. She spent most of that day sleeping on and off.

Before she knew it the sun was up again. She got up and took a shower. The hot water was soothing but didn't last. She got out and as soon as the towel was secured around her body she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and saw Logan standing there smiling at her. She smiled back and opened the door.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hey, how are you?" he looked happy to see her smiling. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was happy to just see him there smiling and caring for her again. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him. She dreamt of him, even when she had stayed with Duncan.

"I'm alright, come in" she stepped back and opened the door further to let him in. He walked past her and Backup came bounding for him. He kneeled down to pet him.

"Are you sure? I was trying to call you all day yesterday." he watched her as she just silently walked to her bedroom. 'must be getting dressed' he thought. She kept the door cracked and dressed by it so she could answer him.

"Its hard, but I'm okay. Thank you Logan." she yelled through the door.

"For what?" he asked sitting on her couch. Hoping she wouldn't hide in there all day.

"After everything, just being the only one here for me." she came out in camo pants and a green shirt. She sat down next to him.

"Let's take Backup for a walk, hmm?" he smiled and nudged her. "You need to get out of the house Ronnie" she hadn't heard anyone call her that in a while. She got up and came back with Backup's leash.

"Let's go then," she smiled and went for the door.

"Veronica...baby...wake up"

She heard him speak opening her eyes to realized she past out on him. She turned bright red from the embarrassment. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh my god, Logan I'm sorry," she felt worse seeing a spot of drool on his shirt where she was. She looked away from him. Everyone around them couldn't help but watch. Whispers of 'are they back together?' where all over the school before lunch was over. She got up and he followed suit.

"I hope you thought about what I said to you yesterday V, I meant it," he rubbed her arm one last time before walking past Dick and all the other 09ers. She didn't have time to think before she had to run to her next class. History, so boring she thought as she laid her head down.

They walked on Dog beach for hours. Talking about life, and everything else. He saw Duncan before she did, taking her hand in his. She looked down at their hands, but didn't pull away. She wanted him back, to feel the way he made her feel. Duncan never gave her that feeling and she missed it.

"Missed my hand that much?" she said laughing. He smiled and pointed to Duncan and Meg walking down the beach opposite them.

"I thought you may need my hand before you saw that," he smiled and let go of her hand. She was disappointed until he put his arm around her shoulder. Naturally she wrapped hers around his waist.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this Friday," he asked her like he'd never asked her out before. Like they were a new couple just starting out.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Is this going to be like a...date?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"You betcha." he laughed and looked around the beach, or at least that's what he wanted her to think. He couldn't help but stare at her, how amazing she always looked. No matter how many terrible things he said to her, he really just had to control himself from kissing her again.

"Well, then I guess I better quit with the ice cream, can't get chunky before our date can I?" she laughed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to date a chucky Veronica Mars." they were headed for the pier. "Let's sit under there." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. They sat down under the pier and cuddled up close. She couldn't help feel herself wanting to touch him, kiss him. She missed the way he held her.

"Veronica, I know you may think it's crazy that we are here again, together like this. But I want you to know, that I've been hoping this would happen. Not that I wanted you hurt, I just missed being with you. I really never stopped loving you, and I hope you feel the same about me." he didn't wait for her to speak before he continued. "I realize know why you broke up with me, and I understand. I want to try and be the guy you know I can be. If you'd let me." he stared off to the see, not wanting to look at her if she was disgusted and ran off.

"Logan, I feel the same way." was all she said. He kissed her then, it was hard and filled with more passion then they'd ever shared before. He couldn't believe how happy he felt hearing her share his feelings still. She was putty in his hands, she couldn't help but move on top of him. Strattling him for better access to him mouth.

"Well, you two are back together I see," the words pause there sweet reunion. They both looked up to see Duncan and Meg standing next to them. Backup started barking like crazy, and it took everything Veronica had to stop him.

"Yeah, so what's it to you" she asked coldly.

Someone bumped into her desk and she woke up. She smiled thinking about the kiss she shared with Logan. He wanted to get back together. She ran out of the classroom and found him in the hall talking to Dick and Beaver. She didn't care that they were there. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. She reached up and kissed him in front of everyone and he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

LoVe Conquers All

I had to break it up into two chapters or it would crazy long..

Chapter 2

He broke from the kiss and smiled.

"What?" she said as everyone was staring at them.

"Why Mars, I think you missed you some Logan lovin" she laughed at his words.

"And you missed Veronica lovin" he laughed only realizing himself that school was staring. "Wow" he said. He looked at her and smiled bright.

"We have class, I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, meet me early in Journalism class" she looked around herself.

"Yeah okay good plan." she gave him a kiss goodbye and went to her next class. Eager for Journalism to get here. She didn't hear when Dick said something to Logan.

"Dude, I thought you were done with that skank" Logan gave dick the look of death and without warning punched him. He walked away with anger in his eyes. 

"You'll find out just how skanky she is Logan." he yelled to Logan. Logan stopped turned around and pointed to him.

"You say another WORD about my girlfriend and I swear you won't be an 09er anymore." he turned the hallway to see Veronica standing up against the wall, crying. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you" she ran and gave him a kiss. "I don't know what he said to make you punch him but it was the second best part of my day" she laughed and gave him a hug.

"You know punching your friend over a girl, especially Veronica, seems unwise to me." Duncan stood behind them.

"You did it for me once" Veronica blurted out. Logan gave her a quick kiss then turned around.

"Jealous that she's back with me? I would punch every person that talked badly about her even you if I had to, my status at Neptune doesn't mean a damn thing if it without her."

"Funny you weren't so nice to her when she dumped you for me" Duncan smirked. 

"Actually she didn't dump me for you. So get off your high horse Duncan. You have the girl of your dreams. I have the woman of mine. Leave us alone before Meg gets the wrong idea." with that he turned around to see a smiling Veronica. He took her hand and walked her to her class. After giving her a kiss goodbye he found himself face to face with Weevil.

"What in the hell do you want" Weevil smiled and stepped back.

"Well, it seems you and V are together again."

"How is that your business? I have this place called 'A class' to go to." he walked away and Weevil didn't go after him.

Veronica walked early to her journalism class to see Logan already there. "Hey baby" he said as she sat next to him.

"Hey," she leaned over and gave him a kiss. He breathed in her ear and she could feel herself get hotter.

"What's wrong V?" he said seductively. She smiled at him.

"Nothing" she looked away playfully. They spent most of class looking at each other and holding hands. Their fingers entwined. Veronica wished she'd never went out with Duncan. Maybe, in her mind, they could've gotten back together sooner. She never had this with Duncan. Not this passion, this chemistry. It was as if no one else existed when they looked at each other.

"Mars! Veronica pays attention!" the newest sub yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

LoVe Conquers All

Chapter 3

Veronica turned back to her and pretended to focus. They were walking out of class when Veronica stopped and saw Duncan holding a baby. Meg stood by his side smiling. 'Guess they kept her' she thought. Logan noticed she was looking at Meg and Duncan. He grabbed her waist.

"Come on" he said pulling her from the view. "You need to stop freaking when you see them. I'm gonna think Jealous thought." he smiled. She knew he was right.

"You? Jealous? Never. Let me go say hello" she laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she broke from his embrace and went straight for daddy Donut. 

"Hello" she said politely.

"Hey" Meg smiled, she hoped Veronica would come around.

"Is this your baby?" she asked looking down at her tiny little face. 

"Yes" Duncan mumbled. He gestured for them to go. Meg nodded.

"See you later Veronica." she waved good bye. Veronica went back to Logan and hugged him.

"I have to go to the office for a couple of hours. Do you want to meet up later?" he cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Of course I do baby" he kissed her hard. A few people walking by said 'Get a room'. They walked to her car. She didn't want to say goodbye. They spent what felt like forever making out by her car door. She couldn't resist his touch. He couldn't resist tearing her clothes off.

"I...have...to...go" she mumbled between kisses. "Not all of us can be rich and not have to work for it." she laughed pushing him off her. When she turned for the door he grabbed her waist. He pulled her towards him. She could feel his 'excitement' through his jeans. He touched her in a place no one, but herself, has touched. She had to go but she couldn't leave. She pushed her butt hard into him to move him away and she turned around. "Logan, I have to go." she laughed and opened her door. "I'll see you tonight, I'll come over okay?" she got close to his ear. "We can continue this there" she said in her sexy voice. He smiled and kissed her good bye.

Her dad walked into the office to see the biggest day dreamy grin on his daughters face.

"Are you okay?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, you aren't going to like this but you know how me and Duncan broke up? Well, I'm back with Logan. And before you say anything, he's so much better and willing to be even better. And in his defense he was really upset that night. I wouldn't have been that upset if it were me. Please be happy for me" she held her hands together.

"Okay, your eighteen I can't control you. Not that I could much before. If you stay out call me. Don't have sex in my house, but if the need arises use protection." he walked into his office and shut the door. A stunned Veronica took her phone and walked outside. She hit the number for Logan.

Logan sitting with Meg and Duncan, impatiently waiting for Veronica to come over. He couldn't stop thinking about her and what she might let him do with her. His phone rang and for a second when he saw it was Veronica he thought she'd be canceling.

"Hey Baby"

"Hey look, I just had an interesting convo with Daddy Mars."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah so I can stay over places, I just have to call, and if I HAVE to have sex in the house we must use protection. He didn't look to happy I was with you again but he knew I was happy."

"You told him?"

"Of course? Are you in the communal area?"

"Yes I'm in that place with those people."

"Way to be subtle Logan."

"What?"

"Anyway so I'll be over soon will you try to answer the door, its just weird if he does."

"Okay babe see ya soon"

She left the office and went to the Neptune Grand. She knocked on the door, surprised it was Meg.

"Hey Meg," she came inside, Duncan sat on the couch but didn't say hello.

"He had to go, he couldn't hold it any longer." she laughed. Veronica headed into Logan's room to find him lying in bed.

"Hey hunny" she said jumping in next to him. She pulled him on her and kissed him hard. Letting their tongues caress each other. In minutes she took his shirt off and he removed her pants. As more clothing was to come off and knock came to his door.

"What?" he said in a pissed tone.

"Um..you have a visitor that I don't like around my girlfriend."

Veronica knew exactly who it was. "Kendall" she blurted. Logan looked at her for what to do, he didn't want to ruin their moment but did want to get rid of Kendall quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

LoVe Conquers All

Ok this is also broken up hehe

Chapter 4

"I'll take care of it" Veronica said getting up from under Logan. He looked at her and laughed.

"You are still in your panties," she looked down, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah well, it might make her leave quicker." she laughed opening the door. Duncan ran to his room when he saw her in her panties. Kendall looked slightly shocked at seeing the tiny blonde in her playboy's room.

"Well, have I been replaced by this?" she said walking past Veronica to see a shirtless Logan lying on the bed. He reached his hand out for Veronica and she took it, climbing into the bed with him. Kendall didn't know what to do.

"Why would you choose lack of experience over an abundance of it?"

"Because...she's better then you. I love her" he smiled at Veronica.

"Oh right, that makes perfect sense." she said sarcastically. She tried to touch him but Veronica, now seething with Jealousy, interrupted her.

"You wonder why Big Dick left without you?" she knew it was vicious but this "Mrs. Robinson" wannabe had gone too far.

"No," Kendall didn't want to admit it.

"He found out about you and Logan. He probably just didn't want a gold-digging whore like you coming along." she was past being polite. It was time for Veronica to let it out on Kendall. Logan looked on with pride.

"How do you know he found out?" she asked shocked.

"You know that IPOD problem I had, well I gave you back one with a tiny camera in it. And there you two were about to go at it. I sent the pics to Big D." she didn't want to have Kendall do something to Cassidy.

"I don't believe you," she said firmly.

Veronica went to get her laptop. "Well, you see I loved looking at Logan half-naked, who doesn't, so I kept them." she brought the pics up and showed them to Kendall. Logan got close to Veronica.

"Is that really why you kept them?" he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but keep them. Kendall closed the laptop and left the room. They heard the main door slam.

"Wow, that was easy," Logan whispered. He got up and shut his door. Veronica heard the click of the lock. He lifted her up. Kissing her lips, she wrapped her legs around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

LoVe Conquers All

Chapter 5

sorry the last one was short hehe

"Duncan, maybe you should knock on the door?" Meg asked. They had been listening to Veronica's moans for 3 hours, but Duncan wouldn't get up. "God, will it end?" she laughed.

"We should just go to the bedroom" he took her hand and they closed the door.

Logan tried to keep her quiet but she moved his hands away. He didn't think Duncan and Meg were really happy about that. He was, hearing her moan his name. He couldn't believe when she said she didn't want to use a condom.

"I'm on Birth Control, I just want to see what it feels like." he looked at her smiling face and obliged. He had never had sex without one. He had to focus to keep himself from coming as soon as he was in her. She couldn't control herself vocally. Duncan never made her feel this wonderful.

Now they lay next to each other, sweaty and breathing hard. She looked at him with a smile. They both wanted more but knew they'd be up to late if they did.

"Oh my god...I forgot to call my dad! Shit!" she yelled jumping out of bed. He laughed at a naked Veronica running for her phone. Grabbing her phone and calling home. Logan listened to her side of the conversation.

"Dad, I'm sorry. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep."

"No, I'm not naked" she lied. Looking horrified as her dad spoke.

"Dad did you just say pleasured?"

"Okay, you need sleep and now I do too. Goodnight" she hung up the phone and tossed it in her bad.

"Pleasured?" he asked curiously.

"Trust me, you do not want to hear his side of that conversation." she crawled into bed cuddling up to him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Logan?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever stop loving me?"

"No. Did you? If you did at all"

"No, I thought about you constantly. I knew I wouldn't be happy with Duncan after a while. It just wasn't the same or even close to me and you. I thought that you hated me. I would if I were you. I was surprised you said what you said under the pier. Hell I was surprised you even helped me that day."

"I knew you needed me and I couldn't let you go though that alone. I was pissed he would even do that to you. I was mad, but even seeing you with him made see that I love you and it would never go away. I saw what he did as an opportunity to get you back." they held each other.

"I love you" she said before falling asleep. 

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

LoVe Conquers All

Chapter 6

Her eyes popped open, looking around.

"Logan?" she asked out. She heard him talking to Duncan so she jumped in the shower.

"So they kicked her out?" Logan asked, more amazed Duncan was confiding in him.

"Yeah, because we wanted Meg to finish school. We had her aunt take the baby. When we had her at school it was to say good-bye."

"Wow man." Logan didn't know what else to say. He felt bad that he know knew this and Veronica didn't. He went to his room telling Duncan he was getting ready for school. Just as he closed the door he heard the shower turn off. Veronica stepped out wrapped in a towel.

"Aww shower without me?" he asked disappointed. He took a shower before she woke up, but he'd still like to take one with her.

"You were busy with Duncan. Besides, it's not like we'll never get the chance again. What did he want anyway?  
she asked smiling. He knew she'd be curious. Dropping the towel and getting dressed Logan just watched her. Happy that he'd gotten her back, even if it cost her a small amount of hurt.

"Just to talk." he didn't want to tell her quite yet. And she knew it going back to the shower topic. He'd tell her when he was ready.

"We can barely keep our hands off each other. There will be showers." she walked over to him, fully clothed, and gave him a deep kiss.

"Yeah you're right," he breathed before kissing her again. There was a knock on the door. They parted and he went for the door while she got her things together.

"Ok Duncan we are leaving in a minute," he left the door open and grabbed his bag, waiting for Veronica. "You ready?" she nodded and followed him out.

He drove her to school, once everyone spotted his yellow SUV they watched to see if Veronica would come out. Some people were hoping she wouldn't. Some didn't care. Logan got out and ran around. He opened the door and everyone was silent as the tiny blonde stepped. She took his hand and noticed the silent, watching students.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl come out of a car before?" she yelled to them. Logan just laughed and closed his car door.

Walking through the halls was amusing. At least for Veronica, she found this to be the highlight of dating Logan Echolls.

"Wow, I know I'm beautiful but do they have to be so obvious out it? I'm going to blush," she laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. He put his on her shoulder and she held his hand. They glanced at the ground to make sure they didn't kill anyone but kept their focus on each other. Kissing at times, making some sick to watch.

Veronica realized that over the past few days she hadn't thought of Wallace. 'I hope he comes back' she said to herself. But her moment was ruined by Madison.

"Hi Veronica, Hi Logan," she said sickly sweet.

"Wow, Madison Sinclair is talking to me? Is it my birthday?" she said holding her hand to her chest and with a slight southern accent. Logan laughed, he loved her sarcastic humor.

"What do you want Madison?" he glared at her.

"I wanted to invite you and Veronica to a party Friday." she handed Veronica an 09er party flyer, and walked away. Veronica looked at it but not for long.

"Here, have fun, there's no way in hell I'm going to another 09er party." she shoved the flyer to him.

"And why is that?" he asked realizing why as soon as the words came out. "Never mind, I understand. We won't go."

"Logan, you can go out without me occasionally you know" she poked him in the side. 

"Well, I don't want to," he tried to hide his desire to go to a party. He would only go if she went with him. She could tell he wanted to go. Taking a sigh she looked at him lovingly.

"Okay, we'll go," she said before giving him a kiss good-bye for her class. They parted and she realized dating Logan openly, or secret was a distraction in school.

Most of the day went something like this. In class they thought about each other, to the point where teachers yelled at them to pay attention. Out of class they were all over each other, occasionally using her handy-dandy out of order sign on the girl's bathroom. They both knew that this wouldn't go away, but it would ease up a bit once they got their relationship going.

After school Logan was surprised when Veronica just went to her car. He grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. Kissing her all over, making it harder for her to leave.

"Logan, I have to go home and then to work. I can't stay tonight. My dad would kill me" he looked at her with such love and smiled.

"Okay okay. But I'm picking you up for school tomorrow AND I'm visiting you at work tonight." he said firmly. Even if she didn't want him to she couldn't tell him no. Not those dark brown, sexy, amazing burn through her eyes. 'Focus Veronica' she told herself.

"Okay baby, I'll see you later." she kissed him goodbye and got in the lebaron. Once she reached home and changed she was surprised by a knock on the door. 'Logan you are too cute' she thought as she opened the door.

"Hey Supafly, miss me?" Wallace said with bright smile on her face. She gave him a big hug and pulled him in the apartment.

"Uh...YEAH..I thought you'd figure that out by the large stalker amount of emails I sent you" she laughed. It was good to have her BFF home. Then it hit her, she had to fill him in and didn't have a lot of time doing it.

"I gotta get to the office, wanna come with? I have LOADS to tell you BFF" she grabbed his arm not waiting for a yes or no.


	7. Chapter 7

LoVe Conquers All

Chapter 7

Once they made it to 'Mars Investigations' she sat him down in front of her. He just laughed at the fact that every time on the way here he tried to ask about what has happened she told him she wouldn't say until they made it the office.

"Ok so basically, Duncan got Meg pregnant. Before you freak it was way before we got together. And then after I found out I couldn't really talk to him at school, so I went to his suite at the Neptune Grand and when I walked in I found a not-so-pregnant Meg sitting on his lap and they were making out. I didn't say anything they didn't even know I was there. Logan came in after and saw what happened and surprisingly jumped into 'Protective Friend' mode and stopped the Meg/Duncan make out session. He noticed that I still didn't move or speak so he took me outside in the hall. I was fine, I started to cry finally when he went and said 'Baby' so I freaked out," she took a second to breath. Wallace was entranced with the story she was telling. She sighed for a moment and continued. "So I spent Saturday crying listening to Voicemail messages from all three of them. Then on Sunday Logan stopped by the apartment and took me out of the house. We walked Backup and well one thing led to another and he told me he still loved me and I started kissing him. So now we are back together and Duncan and Meg are together," she heard the phone ring and answered it real quick. After she hung up, she saw that Wallace had this 'holy shit' look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I'm glad he helped you, but I still don't know about you two dating. Though I will be nice, cause you did the nice thing and tried with Jackie." he forced a smile but Veronica knew he was faking it. Veronica hadn't seen Jackie around school since the dance, and she certainly didn't go looking for the, in her mind, Backstabbing, two-timing hussy that tried to not only go for Logan but hurt Wallace in the process. She didn't want to continue the conversation, mainly she didn't know how Wallace was feeling about Jackie.

"So, I'm glad you will give him a chance. He's really been great. No more stupid stunts, no more partied and whores. Real change." she said with a laugh. Given her reputation, that's exactly what most people thought of her. 

They sat silently as she did her usual taking messages and getting information for her dad. She didn't know that Logan had listened to her entire conversation with Wallace. He was so amazed at how she let it all out, their relationship, everything. Before she was the one that wanted to hide it before and now she wasn't afraid. She's told the two most important people in her life that didn't know. The others at school that didn't mean anything. He stepped into the room as if he just arrived.

"Hey baby, Hey Wallace," he said walking over to her desk and planting a nice big kiss on her forehead while she was on the phone. He sat on the couch with Wallace.

"She been on the phone long?" he asked quietly.

"Have you been outside the door long?" Wallace knew, but Veronica was talking too much to notice herself. He smiled and gave Logan the 'don't worry I wont tell her' look and Logan smiled back.

"So, how long you been back?" he wanted to make conversation.

"Not long, I showed up at her door on her way out. I didn't realize I would be forced here to spend my evening." he sat back and propped his feet on the table in front of him.

"Well, I'm sure that while Veronica is here we can go do something, she can't meet up with us later." Wallace couldn't believe how friendly he was being to him but he couldn't turn down the chance to get out of listening to Veronica on the phone all night.

"Sounds good, what do you want to do?" he didn't care what it was just anything.

"Aww are my two favorite men getting along?" Veronica chimed in watching them having a nice conversation.

"Yes we were decided what to do away from her while you worked. Keep ourselves busy, you know." Logan laughed at Wallace's non-chalant attitude about getting out of here. He just nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well that probably would be a good plan since I will be here for two more hours." she laughed. She got up and sat between them. "So you two go do whatever, and call me when either you are done or you want me to meet you." she put a hand on each other their thighs and push up sitting back at her desk. Keith came in and was shocked with Wallace being back. Alicia didn't even return his phone calls since they had their fight.

"Hey Wallace, Logan. I hope she isn't dragging you two in her schemes to work alone and against my permission." they both shook their heads no. They got up and moved out of the way.

"We were just heading out," Logan went and gave Veronica a quick kiss. "I'll call you later okay babe?" Veronica nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. They left and Veronica noticed that her dad didn't look so well.

"You okay pop?" she sat patiently, not sure if he'd answer.

"Yeah, I will have to leave for a few days, bail-jumper as usual." he closed his door. She did wonder if it was Wallace's presence but didn't think to much of it.

As she was heading out the door herself and wondering why Logan hadn't called her yet her phone rang. She smiled as she answered it.

"Hey baby, I was just heading out now." she suddenly got uncomfortable when he didn't answer right away.

"Ronnie, we are at the hospital, I'll explain when you get here." he said softly.

"I'll be right there," she hung up and ran out the door. She didn't know how she got there so quickly but she ran frantically looking for Logan. She found him sitting next to a room door. "Oh my god, what happened?" Logan looked up and ran to Veronica giving her a big hug. She didn't understand why he was crying but she pulled away and looked at him. "What happened baby?" she cupped his face and he felt a little better. He tried to look away but she held him to her.

"Um, Duncan had a seizure at the room. Me and Wallace were there playing video games. Meg runs into my room screaming, so we..." not wanting to continue he takes a gulp. "Ran out and saw Duncan on the floor. We didn't know what to do so I called 911 and they brought him here." he let a sigh that he was done but he wasn't quite done. "Meg is upset because he was some how screaming your name. She didn't know what to think of it. I told her that it was because he was just getting over the whole thing between you and me. I don't think she bought it." he looked away and Veronica didn't know what to say. Meg came out of the room and looked at Veronica. She looked hurt, Veronica walked over to her.

"Meg, please don't be mad. It wasn't what you thought. I don't know why he said my name I really don't. I know he loves you Meg. Please don't get mad." she gave Meg a hug and Meg didn't stop her.

"I will stay here as long as you need me." she said to her, she took Logan's hand and sat down with him. This seems like it was going to be a long night and she was not going anywhere.


End file.
